starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jefe de Estado (Nueva República)
Jefe de Estado fue el título otorgado al Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República. Poderes y habilidades thumb|150px|Mon Mothma, primera Jefa de Estado de la Nueva República. Oficialmente, el Jefe de Estado era el Presidente del Senado y el Comandante en jefe civil de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República. La posición era mencionada por varios títulos: "Presidente" por los medios, "Jefe de Estado" por oficinas gubernamentales, y múltiples variaciones basadas en traducciones de Básico. Al dirigirse al Jefe de Estado, por lo general se le llamaba Jefe, como Jefe Fey'lya. El Jefe actuó como el Jefe Consejero del Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República. Un Jefe de Estado era elegido por un voto mayoritario de "cincuenta por ciento más uno" del Senado de la Nueva República. Si el Jefe de Estado estaba incapacitado, incomunicado o muerto, el presidente del Consejo Ministerial seleccionó un Jefe de Estado interino de entre los siguientes: cualquier ex Jefe de Estado, el actual Ministro de Estado o cualquier ex Ministro de Estado. Esta persona actuaría entonces como Jefe de Estado interino hasta que el Jefe de Estado correspondiente regresara o el Senado pudiera elegir un nuevo Jefe de Estado. El Jefe de Estado podía ser revocado por el voto mayoritario del Senado, previamente presentado en una petición de desconfianza por parte de la mayoría del Consejo Gobernante o del Consejo Interno, o por una cuarta parte de los miembros del Senado. La elección de un Jefe de Estado podría ser bloqueada por el Consejo Gobernante por voto unánime. En la práctica, el poder del Consejo Gobernante de anular una elección e iniciar la destitución de un Jefe de Estado en funciones significaba que cualquier candidato propuesto o aprobado por el Consejo Gobernante probablemente sería elegido por el Senado. El Consejo Gobernante consistió en los presidentes de los seis consejos senatoriales y el presidente del Senado (el Jefe de Estado). El Jefe de Estado tenía el poder de seleccionar a cualquier miembro del Consejo Gobernante para dirigir los asuntos del Senado en ausencia de ese órgano. A diferencia de la República Galáctica, los Jefes de Estado de la Nueva República no tenían límites de mandato impuestos: Mon Mothma sirvió durante catorce años y Leia Organa Solo durante doce. Lista de Jefes de Estado Nueva República *Mon Mothma (4 DBY–11 DBY) *Leia Organa Solo (11—17 DBY) *Mon Mothma (17 DBY) *Leia Organa Solo (17—18 DBY) *Ponc Gavrisom (18—21 DBY) *Leia Organa Solo (21—23 DBY) *Borsk Fey'lya (23—27 DBY) *Pwoe (27 DBY) *Cal Omas (27—28 DBY) Elecciones *Elección Presidencial de la Nueva República, 11 DBY *Elección Presidencial de la Nueva República, 23 DBY *Elección Presidencial de la Nueva República, 28 DBY Apariciones *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' * *''I, Jedi'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' * *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Ofensiva en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Espectro del pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Conviction'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascension'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' }} Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' Categoría:Jefes de Estado de la Nueva República Categoría:Títulos políticos